Brave Hope
by 999sea9
Summary: Hikari was waiting for somebody. Not Davis, Not Tai. But who exactly? A Takari FanFic!Pls Enjoy!


_Brave Hope_

_A Takari fanfic_

_Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>"Remeber the times Davis used to chase after me and you kept blocking him from coming any closer, like my guardian angel~" Hikari Yagami<em>

* * *

><p><em>She took a seat on the bench in the park<em>

_"Takeru.."_

Hikari waited at the park bench.

She kept looking at her watch.

-5:30pm-

_Did I send the wrong message?_

She took a look at the message.

* * *

><p><em>-25 February <em>_2012 4:30pm-_

_T.K,_

_I need to meet you at the bench at 5:25pm_

_There's something I need to tell you,_

_Love, Hikari._

* * *

><p>She kept pacing forth and back as she kept looking at the watch.<p>

_The sky is already turning dark. _

_T.K, I hope you're fine..._

* * *

><p>-5:35pm-<p>

"Hey, Kari!"

"T-"

But it wasn't Takeru, it was in fact the 'stalker', Davis...

"Davis... I knew it."

"Hikari, why are you waiting here? For me?"

"No..."

"AWWWWWW! WHY YOU NO WAIT FOR ME!"

"... I'm waiting for someone else."

"Okay..."

"Get Lost, Davis."

"But it's going to rain, why don't you leave first."

"I won't. I made a promise to him that I'll wait for him."

"You're so stubborn-"

"SHUT UP!"

Hikari could not stand his nonsense anymore, and stood up.

"Okay, Okay, I'll get lost!"

And he ran away, leaving Hikari alone again...

_Takeru..._

_What is taking you so long..._

* * *

><p><em>-5:50pm-<em>

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Hikari felt raindrops falling on her head._

_She looked for her umbrella in her bag._

_Unfortunately, she once again forgotten again.._

_"..."_

"Hey Kari!"

"T-"

However, it was not him again, it was that idiotic 'stalker'

"STALKER! STOP STALKING ME!"

"Want to share an umbrella with me and go home?"

"NO! I already told you! I'll wait for me and that's a promise!"

"GO BACK HOME ALREADY! IT'S ABOUT TO RAIN! LE-"

"ENOUGH!"

She stood up again, and about the slap Davis, before he made another run for it.

"..."

_And rain started to pour, as Hikari saw other couples with their umbrellas and started to leave the park together hand in hand..._

_While she was the only one left sitting in the empty park..._

"..."

*sob**sob*

"Hikari!"

"Takeru!"

Takeru ran towards Hikari with his umbrella in one hand, while Hikari ran over and and hugged Takeru, while crying...

"Hikari, I'm sorry... I-"

_"I knew you had your reasons."*sob*" I was so scared I would lose hope in you..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

Takeru hugged Kari tighter than before while Hikari leaned against his shoulder and continued crying...

"..."

* * *

><p><em>-6:0Opm-<em>

"Hikari.."

"Yes, Takeru?"

"Look at me."

She looked up and looked into Takeru's blue eyes, which made her blush a little...

Then, Takeru took out the crest of hope from his pocket and put it on Hikari's neck

"I don't want you to lose hope on me, cause I'll never leave or betray or do anything to hurt you."

"Ta- Ta-"

"I'm already 13. I know how to love."

"But my elder brother would object us in being together. You know his crush is together with you elder brother. And he-"

"I don't care. I want to be you. Forever. Like how you never lost hope in me."

"Takeru, you're so cute~"

"Haha..."

He started to blush, as he tried avoiding eye contact with Hikari...

But slowly, he started straight into Hikari's eyes.

Her brown and beautiful eyes...

Not for long, he let go of the umbrella in his hand, hugged Hikari and made that kiss.

'T-"

Hikari felt his cold lips kiss hers, but she felt the sweetness in there which she never had experienced before in her 13 years of life.

And she hugged Takeru and continued to kiss.

Even though they kissed under the cold rain pouring on them, they never felt cold with each other by their side...

"Takeru, I can't stop lying."

"What do you mean? Is-"

"No. I have to tell you this, I love you."

"Hikari~"

"..."

Then, Hikari picked up the umbrella which Takeru dropped on the floor...

"Thank you, Hikari~"

"You're welcome~"

And then, the rain finally stopped.

And then, Hikari closed the umbrella, before they noticed something in the sky.

A rainbow.

"A rainbow in the sky..."

And then, Takeru took Hikari's hand by his side, which made both of them blush.

"Do you believe in miracles, Hikari?"

"Yes, you silly boy."

"Then, trust in me. We'll be together."

"Forever and always, "

And they stared at each other in their eyes, as they took each other's hands.

And they knew one thing. Nothing could stop from being together.

_"Let's go, you silly boy~"_

_"Kay, my silly girl~"_

_-エンド-_


End file.
